Give your heart a break
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Bones gets a I-pod and finds a song that he really likes.


**~Own nothing. The song is by Demi Lovato 'Give your heart a break'~**

I smiled as I looked down at the Ipod in my hands. I had picked it up the last time we had returned to earth. Jim was often going on about the old stuff that was popular during the 21st century. I decided to figure out what the draw was. It was a good investment I decided as I lay down on my bed with headphones in. It felt like I was in my own little world.

Music came through the speakers of the headphones, blocking out the world around me. I smiled, relaxing back against my pillows as I listened to the music. I didn't recognize any of the music but it was very good. I especially liked one particular song that said exactly what I wanted to say to the person I was in love with.

"_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest"_

I smiled a little as the words of the song made me think of Jim Kirk, my best friend and the person I was in love with. I thought back over the time we had spent together. We had become friends right away, nothing initiates a friendship like a warning of 'I might throw up on you.' Our friendship had become stronger after that and it wasn't long that I fell in love with him. That was why I snuck him on the ship with me when I got stationed on the Enterprise and he didn't. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him.

It was because I was in love with him that I noticed the little things about him like how he fiddled with his hands when he was nervous, how he chewed his lip when he thought something was amusing but didn't want to laugh, and how he cared so much for his crew and would sacrifice anything for them. I also noticed that though he was a known ladies man he never had a relationship that lasted more than a few days and he kept emotions out of it. He let it be known from the start that it was about the sex, he wasn't willing to give his heart to anyone.

"_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break"_

I hummed along with the chorus as I set the song on repeat. I wondered what Jim would do if I walked up to him and said "I love you Jim and I don't wanna break your heart. I want to give your heart a break." I chuckled a little as I closed my eyes. He would probably freak out, thus ending our friendship. That was one of the reasons I had kept it secret for so long.

I didn't hear the knock on my door or notice when it opened, to busy humming along with the song. Jim smirked down at me as I lay on the bed with my eyes closed. Finally he sat down next to me, poking my shoulder a little.

I sat up startled, yanking the headphones out of my ears. "Dammit Jim, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I chuckled and moved to settle against the wall, giving him more room on the bed. He chuckled as he settled beside me better.

"Of course not, its just so amusing to startle you." He chuckled as he nudged me gently. "I see you are enjoying the I-pod. What are you listening to anyway? You seemed to be thinking hard about it." He smiled as he said it, looking curious.

I looked down at the I-pod in my hand before getting an idea and handing it to him, starting the song over. "Listen." I said as he put one of the headphones in his ear before handing me the other one to put in my ear. I smiled and leaned closer to him as we listened to the song.

As we listened to the song I watched his face, watching the emotions flicker across his expressive eyes. He was smiling a little but looking thoughtful and curious. He turned to ask me something, probably about who I was thinking about while I listened to it when I leaned closer to him.

I took a deep breath and muttered, looking his square in the eye "Don't wanna break your heart, I wanna give your heart a break." I paused, watching the understanding dawn on him. "I love you Jim."

I leaned back again, slightly afraid of how he would react when suddenly he smiled a bright, happy smile. "Thank you Bones. I trust you to not break my heart." He leaned towards me and gave me a quick, gentle kiss. "I love you to."

My heart swelled at the words and at the look of pure happiness in his eyes. His eyes normally hid pain from the past hurts he had experienced, his smiles never quite disguising it but now the look had been erased. I pulled him into another kiss as the song repeated in our ears.

It would forever be our song for me.

_The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love__  
__But now that I get you__  
__I know fear is what it really was__  
__Now here we are__  
__So close yet so far__  
__Haven't I passed the test__  
__When will you realize__  
__Baby, I'm not like the rest__  
__Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to wait__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__There's just so much you can take__  
__Give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__Oh yeah, yeah__  
__On Sunday you went home alone__  
__There were tears in your eyes__  
__I called your cell phone, my love__  
__But you did not reply__  
__The world is ours if we want it__  
__We can take it if you just take my hand__  
__There's no turning back now__  
__Baby, try to understand__  
__Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to wait__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__There's just so much you can take__  
__Give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__Oh yeah, yeah__  
__When your lips are on my lips__  
__Then our hearts beat as one__  
__But you slip out of my fingertips__  
__Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh__  
__Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Wanna give your heart a break__  
__I know you're scared it's wrong__  
__Like you might make a mistake__  
__There's just one life to live__  
__And there's no time to wait, to wait__  
__So let me give your heart a break__  
__'Cause you've been hurt before__  
__I can see it in your eyes__  
__You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise__  
__Don't wanna break your heart__  
__Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache__  
__So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__There's just so much you can take__  
__Give your heart a break__  
__Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break__  
__Oh yeah, yeah__  
__The day I first met you__  
__You told me you'd never fall in love_


End file.
